Talk:Death Ravens
I am sorry, but just because it says they are unknwon founding and Legion doesn't change the fact that they are clearly 2nd Founding Loyalist World Eaters. This flies in the face of the rules. Particularly our no 1st or 2nd Founding rules, and the stigma against loyalist traitors. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 00:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) changed to be more canon friendly Michael50 (talk) 13:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Anyway don't you think that their bloodlust is a little over the top for an Imperial Chapter? This level of aggresssion might be viewed by others as a catastrophic gene-flaw, and would make them untrustworthy in the eyes of other Imperial forces. The Black Rage and Red Thirst have the rest of the Imperium being ofthe opinion thAt the Blood Angels are hurtling toward damnation. I am aware that these guys were supposed to be World Eater successors, but it is important to note that the Emperor was preparing to censure the World Eater near the beginning of the Horus Heresy because they were so out of control. Finally I notice that you have been making a lot of Chapters that either are, or supposedly are successors of these guys. Successor Chapters are usually reserved for those Chapters that are held in high respect in the Imperium, and the Mechanicus tends to shy away from creating successors of those Chapters with major Gene-flaws. With their extreme aggression, and the lingering question of their genetic purity hanging over the matter it is unlikely that they would have the prestige and trust to recieve successors. Just a little food for thought. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:05, March 5, 2013 (UTC) your right that they are very bloodthristy but that was the point as its not like thier alone in being rather insane blood angels and thier succesors especially the flesh tearers and flesh eaters and also the carcharadons so i dont think it is out of the question that they are the way they are.also the other chapters ive made like the grey paladins are not succesors of the death ravens rather they are dark angels descended that happen to hang around with the death ravens .the death ravens dont have and will never have a succesor exactly because of their obvious flaws.Michael50 (talk) 20:58, March 5, 2013 (UTC) added information about inquisition investigation into chapter over thier bloodthirstynessMichael50 (talk) 15:30, March 7, 2013 (UTC) oldest as in born first but the same age in yearsMichael50 (talk) 14:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) sorry to jump in on this, but then say first born twin. the term oldest is reserved typically for siblings denoting diffrences of weaks, months or years not seconds. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 14:47, November 30, 2013 (UTC) changed them to be just brothers not twinsMichael50 (talk) 11:41, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I do not think that a chapter which has fought with the Ultramarines would be deemed loyal. If it is a political conflict it would be entirely different, but your picture of the Chapter Master and its description clearly state that it was a real battle. Such a thing would be looked upon as heresy by basically every Imperial force in existance. Treelord (talk) 17:57, December 16, 2013 (UTC) they are deemed heretical but the fight was only in 990m41 and the imperium moves very slowly and they will be declared traitors soon enoughMichael50 (talk) 18:18, December 16, 2013 (UTC) fair enough iv changed it to artificer armour and removed references to fighting the ultramarines but i obviously cant change the model so i changed it to fighting an unknown chapter that just so happens to have blue armour like the ultramarinesMichael50 (talk) 08:17, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, a group of fifty Michaels. I was bored and on Photoshop and made a Death Raven which you can use if you like. Also, that quote in the History section is a Carcharadons quote. You should change it a little. AmyTheStray (talk) 10:41, August 14, 2014 (UTC) the picture looks great and i like the fact that it is old pattern armour i will use it and i will change the quote thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 11:28, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou ^_^ I put some MKII along with MKVII because they are an older Chapter so would have access to them, and their background fits with the rougher look of Crusade pattern. AmyTheStray (talk) 11:38, August 14, 2014 (UTC) i always thought he older patterns look better and now that forge world sell them in kits i can build an entire chapter which is my goal eventually although it will take me bloody ages but i can still use normal plastic kits for my other 2 space marine armiesMichael50 (talk) 11:53, August 14, 2014 (UTC) The Forgeworld kits are just amazing. I use MKII and MKIV for my heresy era Emperor's Children, and the VI for my Whisper Dragons becasue I love beakies! And I agree, the older marks are so much better. Mostly becasue I dont like the silly angry face mouth grill that V, VII and VIII have. AmyTheStray (talk) 12:04, August 14, 2014 (UTC) i quite like the mk v helmet and the mk vii and mk viii are okay but given the choice id always go for the older marksMichael50 (talk) 12:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC) sup dude, coolio chapter, very CarcharAdons, I am guessing this was intentional since your opening paragraph is besically a copy-pasta of the Carcharadons description in the Forgeworld Chapter tactics update. I like the bloody, I like the crazy, what I dont like, is the 5 veteran companies. I dont mind if you have an first veteran company and like, four assault companies! but to suggest that half of your chapter is on par with the cream-of-the-crop of other chapters is a little over the top. if you want to have aplace where all the REALLY screw loose marines go, make a death company like the blood angels do. otherwise, well written. Zeph gm (talk) 13:44, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Some of this page is word for word copied from the Badab War books... Change it now, plagiarism is not nice. AmyTheStray (talk) 08:11, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Lol. But seriously, not a good move. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 10:05, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Considering I don't own the Badab war books, if you Amy can have a look over this after the next edits to see if Algrim or whoever owns these pages is still thieving and remove the tag, it would be great. Otherwise the article will be removed. --Imposter101 (talk) 10:26, January 5, 2016 (UTC) After reading the page over again, there are parts from Badab War (just Carcharadons fluff with names changed) as well as Carcharadons and Fleash Tearers fluff from the Cannon Wiki with names again changed. Though honestly the Cannon wiki parts may be considered ok, seeming that Algrim could have possibly written them in the first place, but it still seems a little wrong. AmyTheStray (talk) 11:00, January 5, 2016 (UTC) remove badab war sections. if i missed anything let me knowMichael50 (talk) 11:04, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Half of the introduction is the fluff for Chapter Tactics: Carcharadons, and the Gene-seed section is taken from Index Astartes. I know there is going to be more as I keep looking. I'm wondering if any of this page is actually original work... AmyTheStray (talk) 11:16, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Just FYI, this isn't my article Imposter101. So before you go and point fingers at who's to blame you might want to talk to the original creator of this article, which would be Micahel50. Second off, I merely did basic proofreading and spelling on this article..and yes, I too noticed the blatant information lifted from various Index Astartes articles and other canon sources. But as it is not my article to change wholesale, you'll have to leave that up to Michael50. Hope that clears things up. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 17:35, January 5, 2016 Well then, as a previously mentioned, the author of this article is in some level of trouble. Especially if it turns out this isn't the only example of lifting entire sections from other sources. --Imposter101 (talk) 08:03, January 6, 2016 (UTC) i am going to be rewrighting the page today 6th januaryMichael50 (talk) 10:02, January 6, 2016 (UTC) i have gone through and replace all parts that i got the canon page. if i missed anything just let me knowMichael50 (talk) 10:55, January 6, 2016 (UTC)